Heart like Stone
by 1stSoulVamp
Summary: BELLAMIONE! Hermione is thrown into the dark as the prophecy of her comes to light after fifteen years. But what does it have to do with Bellatrix Black? And why Black? What happened to Rodolphus Lestrange? Which of the two kings can win over the new couple as they decide the fate of the war? Which will piss them off first? WARNING: femmeslash, girl on girl, Don't Like? Don't read
1. Heart like Stone: Chapter 1

**Hey so Admin is back after a long break. But, actually, my mom busted me on here years ago so I had to leave for a while and I was like making smut and stuff when I was 12. Now I'm old enough so you'll get to see more of my stories. I took the others down per command by my mother when she busted me and then I later deleted them due to my father snooping on my laptop. So I cannot reupload them. It's okay though. I'll make you brand new stories! So without further adieu, here is my new one that is currently in the works.**

**~1stSoulVamp**

Heart like Stone

CHAPTER 1

*15 Years Ago*

"My lord, we will complete the mission tonight. I promise." Yaxley bowed as he entered the throne room along with Rookwood.

"That you will or you will suffer the consequences." said the Dark Lord.

Both cloaked Deatheaters nodded knowing he meant giving out a cruciatus.

"Take Rodolphus and Bellatrix with you. Look after them, they are only fifteen and are Deatheaters in training." The snake-like man commanded them. "Make sure they inflict fear. Oh and retrieve the prophecy about the girl that is to be born at a later date. Remember, this is important to Bella. Now go."

The older Deatheaters took the younger ones in training with them on their first mission. Apparating to their destination, Yaxley laid down the plans to the younger ones. "Do you understand?"

The young ones nodded. "If you pass you will be given the greatest reward." continued Rookwood. This gave excitement to the young trainees. They were eager to start.

*15 Years Later*

Hermione woke up to the sound of other girls waking up in the dorm. It was her first day back at Hogwarts after the long summer break and she was excited for the new year. Putting on the regular white shirt and scarlet and gold tie, she slipped on her robes and down the stairs to the common room. Red hair and tussled black hair came within her sight as she greeted Harry and Ron.

"Have a good summer?" Hermione asked the duo.

"Yeah, mum's cooking was the best." Ron answered. Of course he'd talk about the food. Ron was a bottomless pit when it comes to the thing he loves the most.

"Better, the Dursleys have lessened the beatings and actually acknowledge me." said Harry. Hermione gave him a sad look.

"I'm sorry Harry. At least you have two more summers with them."

"And then I'm outta that house forever." Harry finished.

"Come on. I'd like to eat before all the food is cleared away." came the impatient monotone of Ron. The boy with green eyes and the girl with bushy hair smiled at each other and laughed.

"Ron, honestly. You need to sort out your priorities, because if food is your number one, which I bet it is, then you have a serious problem." Harry clapped Ron on the back and chuckled. Ron blushed slightly.

The trio made it down the grand moving staircases and past the talking portraits. Making their way into the great hall Harry's face fell. Hermione and Ron looked where Harry was currently staring in hatred at.

"Oh it's that git." Ron muttered.

"Hey Hermione, can you bunch him like you did in third year." Harry suggested.

Hermione gave him a heated look. "That was one time!" She whispered harshly. Harry shrugged.

It seemed as if Malfoy had super sensing because he turned around and a smirk adorned his face. "Potter! Weaselby! And if it isn't the mudblood!" Hermione tried not to show any reaction to him calling her that foul word. But it made her angry, that's for sure.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked back.

"Well, I think after what you did over the summer they wouldn't allow you back. What was it? Uhm…oh yeah! It was the dementors!" Malfoy yowled. His Slytherin posse laughed in response.

"Let's go Harry. He isn't worth it." Hermione tried to move them along to the Gryffindor table but the whole student body was watching them now and Harry wouldn't back down.

"Too bad your father wasn't there to get me completely expelled. Be a shame if you couldn't see my lovely face for the remainder of school." Backfired Harry.

Malfoy gave a disgusted look and turned away toward the Slytherin table. Clearly done with Harry. Harry smirked in victory and Hermione and Ron sat down beside him at the Gryffindor table.

"You couldn't just let it go. You had to fight back Harry. Give it a rest!" Hermione prattled on. The boys shared a knowing look. "What?"

"You're talking too much. Again." Ron countered. Hermione glared and set about filling up her plate.

Just then all the owls littered the top of the Great Hall as mail arrived. Every owl of every kind swooped down to drop a package, or a small parcel, or an envelope containing letters from families. A Daily Prophet dropped in front of Ron and one in front of Harry as well. Hermione was not expected to get a letter as usual since her parents were both muggles. Instead she glanced at the back of the boys papers. Harry and Ron both scanned through the papers and then tossed them aside to eat the rest of their meals.

"Can I borrow this?" Hermione asked holding up one of the Daily Prophets. Both of the boys nodded. Hermione quickly scanned the article before showing the boys.

"Look at this! There was a break in the Ministry said to be the work of dark forces. 15 years ago a prophecy was taken from the exact spot of the new stolen prophecy in the Department of Mysteries. Also said to be the work of You-Know-Whos followers. Both prophecies were of uber importance and goblin officials said that they could be dangerous in the wrong hands!"

Both boys scooted closer and read the article for themselves. "Blimey, I wonder what those prophecies were about." Harry said. Just then a woman's voice with a Scottish lit broke in.

"You, Mr. Potter, and you Mrs. Granger." Minerva McGonagall stated.

The two looked at each other and exclaimed, "What?"

McGonagall rolled her eyes and said to stop dilly dallying. "Come with me. You two, now." She left more room for argument. The two Gryffindors got up and gave Ron a look of sympathy before leaving him. McGonagall led them to the Headmasters office where Dumbledore was already waiting.

"Licorice Snap?" Dumbledore offered to which both students declined. "Alright, I guess we can't avoid the inevitable. The Prophecies stolen are about both of you. The first one is about you Mrs. Granger. The second one is about you Harry."

"But sir, why would there be a prophecy about me?" Hermione asked desperately.

"Well, I do not know the prophecy and that is the only clue. So my answer is that we don't know Hermione. We've tried to think of why but right now Tom holds all the answers."

Hermione understood. That much was simple. But for some reason her mind wouldn't wrap around the fact that there actually was one about her, they just didn't know what about.

"Now the second one, Harry. We know. Voldemort gave it away."

"And what does it say, sir?" Harry asks sitting on the edge of the seat. Almost about to fall off.

"Neither can live, whilst the other survives." Dumbledore repeated.

"This is ludicrous! There shouldn't be a war. They're too young!" Minerva exclaimed.

"I agree with you Minerva however we cannot stop this. It must happen with Harry's help and if so, Mrs. Granger's as well. I think that is enough for today. Off with you! To your classes. Tell the teachers you were with me."

Both the students nodded and walked out. They began chatting immediately in hushed whispers.

"So what do you think yours is about?" Harry asked.

"Honestly I have no idea, Nothings out of the ordinary in my life." Hermione answered. "And what did Dumbledore mean?" Harry just shook his head and they hurried to their respectable classrooms.

During the middle of Divinations Hermione was summoned to the Headmasters office. McGonagall was there again as well as the old man.

"Hermione sit. It is urgent." Dumbledore rushed.

Hermione thought so too as Dumbledore used her first name and not her last. "What sir?"

"A letter came to me today. Asking for you to go to the Shrieking Shack. A Parley." Explained Dumbledore.

"And who sent this parley?" Why would anyone send Hermione a parley?

"Bellatrix Black." Hermione's jaw dropped open.

"W-Why?" She stammered.

"Well, apparently you are not to be harmed. I take these recent events as something to do with the prophecy."

"But how would they kn-" Hermione was cut off.

"Mrs. Granger, we are dealing with one of the most powerful wizards, nevermind how he knew. What we need to do is plan our course of action with Mrs. Black. Voldemort obviously ordered her to do it and for some reason, I feel as if you should go. Alone."

"ALONE?!" Hermione sat up and the chair scooted back at the force of her outrage. "You're sending me to a delusional Deatheater ALONE?"

"Mrs. Granger sit down!" Professor McGonagall barked. "Albus, I'm not too keen either."

"I know Minnie, but if I know Tom and if my hunch is correct on this being about the prophecy, I doubt he will do anything to jeopardize his plans. Even with Hermione.

"Sir! He'll kill me! I'm a muggleborn!" yelled Hermione.

"That is true, but he would not make Bella send a letter unless it was important to him and if this is about your prophecy then you're important to him." Dumbledore reasoned. "Tom will not be there, He is not foolish enough to come this close to Hogwarts. We can send two Aurors as he will probably send two Deatheaters. I will send a letter accepting the parley and request he only send the amount of Aurors we send."

"But sir!"

"No Hermione! We need to find out the prophecy!"

"But what if it isn't about the prophecy! Do you know something that we do not?" Hermione questioned, meaning her and Minerva.

"Perhaps, Mrs. Granger. It's best if you accept this." Dumbledore stroked his beard in deep thought.

Hermione was outraged. She abruptly stood up and began blasting random momentos in Dumbledore's office. It wasn't fair. She could be walking into a death trap. Was Dumbledore even thinking straight? Of course he wasn't. He was an old man. And now Hermione has to meet the person everyone fears besides You-Know-Who. "This isn't fair!" Hermione screamed before blasting something near the pensieve.

"Mrs. Granger control yourself!" McGonagall yelled above the noise. "People will think you've gone mad!"

"I've gone mad?! What about him!" Hermione gestures wildly to Dumbledore.

"I don't like this either Granger, but war leaves you with few choices. We need to know what you prophecy is about."

"Great, so I'm a bloody spy." Hermione sulked.

"You know it will benefit the order and you said you wanted to fight. This is you opening Mrs. Granger. Take it wisely."

"I didn't expect my first mission to be meeting the most wanted Deatheater in all of Great Britain."

"Neither did I." Dumbledore sighed. "Neither did I. Mrs. Granger, I advise you to visit Professor Snape. He can train you before the parley if there was any need or a circumstance was to arise. He is talented and will teach you. I have told him already. No need to explain everything. I also advise you not to tell your fellow peers. Even the ones closest to you. They will strongly disagree like you. But unlike them, you have no choice. I'm sorry."

Hermione left the office in a sulky mood. She did not sign up for this although practically she did when she joined the order. But to hell with the prophecy. It was too dangerous. Though part of it intrigued the bookworm. She was just as curious as Dumbledore. It swayed her a bit to say she wanted to find out what the prophecy was. She really wanted to know how Bellatrix tied into all of this. So she knew what she had to do. She had to find out.


	2. Heart like Stone: Chapter 2

**Okay so in my last chapter I forgot to put the disclaimer so I will be sure to do that for now on. Remember I haven't been on in a while I'm sorry. Anyways, I actually recovered some of my old stories and they are being modified right now and will be up soon! So yeah.**

**~1stSoulVamp**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER…Sadly.**

Heart like Stone

CHAPTER 2

"I can't tell you Harry! Dumbledore blatantly told me not to tell you anything than what you already know. I'm sorry. You as well Ron." Hermione tried to reason but the boys were thickheaded.

"But this doesn't make any sense! First he involves me and now he wants nothing to do with me!" Harry yelled.

"Harry, I promise it's not personal to you, however it's personal to me."

The boy shook his head and grumbled. "Whatever."

Hermione let out a frustrated grunt that screamed 'kill me'. The boys turned to look at her. Hermione stared back but then she noticed that their faces were not annoyed but confused.

"What?"

"Mione, you just growled." Ron said.

"Yeah so? I'm a little angry."

"Hermione that wasn't a frustrated sigh or a mad grunt. That was a growl." Harry added. "It sounded animalistic."

"Well how do I explain that? I don't know. Whatever, Ron do you know where Ginny is?"

"Probably with that boy Dean." Ron answered. Harry deflated a little.

"She's still with him?" Harry nodded. "Harry I'm sorry. I hope Ginny sees reason and I've been dropping hints."

Harry rubbed his eyes. "It's okay Hermione. Let her do it on her own. I don't want to force her. It's the last thing I want to do. Like you said, Mione. Girls don't like to be rushed." Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Well then. I'm going to search for a red head."

Hermione got up and walked to the portrait hole and out. The airy hallways felt better to her as she wasn't really the sociable type. Her only friends were just a group of misfits like herself. Or so she thought. Hermione felt alone at times and it's because of the isolation that she feels does she immerse herself in books. And what's worse, she get's bullied for being a know-it-all. Hermione wish she could find an equal like herself. Someone who is smart and prefers to stay alone, but also has exceptional power. She hoped it would be soon.

Bellatrix Black stalked the quiet halls of Malfoy Manor. The bond she felt was strong as the prophecy of her mate foretold. She hoped that the invitation would be accepted as her Lord required of her. The meeting was on neutral ground no one was to get hurt, only a mere conversation. Bellatrix liked that. Just some time with her soulmate, although the girl did not know the entity of the prophecy. She has yet to be told.

Just then Bella's left forearm began to burn. The Dark Mark raised against her pale flesh. She knew where she was wanted and made her way towards the throne room. As she entered the dimly lit room, she bowed of course, to her Lord. She proceeded to stand in front.

"My Lord. You have summoned me." Bellatrix acknowledge.

"Yes, I have. Now how has the creature within you been doing?"

"My Lord?"

"You have grown stronger, no?"

"Yes my Lord. My power is getting stronger as my mate begins to learn what she is." Bellatrix answered.

"She does not know she is a SoulVamp?" The snake-man asked.

"No my Lord. She knows nothing of the prophecy." Bella explained.

"Nor, does the Order, my Lord." Snape said entering dramatically, robes billowing behind. Snape bowed before apologizing, "Sorry, my Lord."

"You got my message Severus."

"Yes, my Lord." Said the greasy-haired man. "Care to tell me the prophecy, my Lord?"

"Ah, Severus. I'm sorry, but not yet. Dumbledore is a master at legilimens. I cannot risk it. Monitor the girl. She will find what she is soon and once she does. Please train her, against the Order." Hissed the pale man.

"My Lord, you want me to manipulate her into hating the Order? That will only push her further from us. She is a clever swot. She will find out what I'm trying to do and what you plan to do with her."

"As much as I hate Severus, my Lord. He has a point." Bellatrix countered.

The slender white man, nodded as to rethink though there was no need. "I cannot push her further. I need her closer. Which is where Bellatrix comes in. Do what you must Severus but do not push her away. Use any means to get her close in a way she won't find out. Bellatrix will help with that as well. If the meeting with Bella goes well, the girl will discover and want to read upon it. Now Bella, you must seduce her. Get her to trust you. This is crucial and should you fail, it may cost your life. I don't like a war I can't win."

Later, when both Bellatrix and Severus were dismissed they got into a heated conversation. Severus was the first to bring up what they were both thinking. "Basically this whole war is based on who can piss you and your soulmate off the most to go to the opposing team. This is between the two manipulative kings."

"So it seems Severus, however, she is not my soulmate yet. As far as I heard she doesn't even know what she is."

"I will try and leave some books for the girl that will lead her in the right direction." The black cloaked man suggested.

"Thank you Severus." Bellatrix turned to leave.

"Remember," Severus called out, "Make her your mate by the end of the meeting."

Oh Bellatrix will.

"Mrs. Granger come back here." The drawling voice of Snape stopped Hermione from going with Ron and Harry. She whispered that she will catch up.

"Professor Snape? What is it?" Hermione walked up to his desk.

"A book to you from the Headmaster."

Hermione looked surprised but took the book anyways. "Will this help with my meeting with,…her?"

"I think it is wise if you just start reading and stop asking questions Mrs. Granger. Five points from Gryffindor for lack of use of your brain. Now leave." Snape turned away as Hermione scoffed at the points being taken away. She turned to leave anyways, book in hand as she exited out the door and caught up with Ron and Harry. They were reaching the courtyard when she caught up as they had Care of Magical Creatures and it's held outside.

"What'd Snape want?" Ron immediately rounded on her.

She answered, "He gave me something from the Headmaster."

"By the way you word that, how you're being subtle, I can tell it's about your prophecy." Harry stated.

Hermione gave them both a sad look, confirming what Harry just said. "I wish I could."

"We know."

"ALRIGHT! Over here now! Today we'll be learning about gnomes and how they colonize." The half-giant said from the front of all the gathering students. The trio made their way to the front of the student body right next to Malfoy and his gang, although they hadn't noticed them quite yet.

"This'll be interesting." They heard Malfoy say and then a loud scoff followed. Hermione rolled her eyes. He was overly dramatic.

"Now who has seen what a gnome looks like?" Hagrid's voice could be heard in the back of Hermione's mind as she had decided to read the book during a lesson instead. Harry leaned over.

"That's a first." He whispered.

"What is?" The bookworm whispered back.

"Reading during a lesson in plain sight as well!" Harry said excitedly and gave her a wolfish grin.

"Harry? Hermione? Something wrong?" Hagrid called out. Hermione shut the book quickly.

"No! Just reading about gnomes." Hermione said sheepishly, holding up the Care of Magical Creatures book. Hagrid nodded and then continued to trail on to a gnome colony that lived in the woods. They'd get it first-hand on how the gnomes lived. Hermione went back to reading as soon as the part giant looked away. What she was reading made no sense to her and the distractions all around made her keep reading the same line over and over again. She'd have to read more tonight. In one day she will meet the nightmare that is Bellatrix Black.

Bellatrix paced her room relaying the prophecy in her head. It was overwhelming but once her soon to be lover figured everything out, she could make her move. All the new info will be confusing until they meet and Bella reveals the contents that binds them magically, even though the brunette could not feel the attraction yet.

Her job was simple, seduce the girl. Marry the girl even. The Dark Lord wishes for her to be bonded. Bella wishes it too but she knows the girl of the trio. The girl will want romance, not a forced marriage especially not with someone like Bella. She might be going mad as to why Bella requested an audience with her. But after the meeting the Order shall know what she is and Dumbledore will act immediately. He will soon manipulate her new lover and Bella will be there with open arms to protect her from the onslaught. So far only the Inner Circle knows. Most agree with the Dark Lord. Only swots like Lucius voice their opinions. He made it pretty clear that he doesn't want a mudblood in the ranks but to the Dark Lord she is a SoulVamp, no less. All that matters to her Lord is power. But that power will protect her and her mate and all magical creatures in the new world her Dark Lord will make. It was crucial for Bellatrix to not screw this up.

A soft knock on Bella's door jostled her from her thoughts. "Cissy? Is that you?" The door opened and Narcissa stepped into the doorframe.

"Bella, Snape is here to see you." Bella looked past the door but saw no one. She gave a questioning look. "He's in the dining room having a bite." Narcissa finished.

Bella nodded, "Thank you Cissy. I will speak to you shortly after. There is much to discuss." Bella slipped past the dubbed Ice Queen in society, and made her way near the kitchen where the dining room was. She entered to see Severus just finishing a plate of chicken. "Severus."

"Ms. Black. I have done as I saw fit. The girl was given a book on SoulVamps by 'the Headmaster' although we both know that isn't true." Snape stated.

"And the Dark Lord?" Bella insisted.

"The Dark Lord does not know though I don't think it will bother him. He wants the girl doesn't he? This is the way we see fit that she will be further persuaded to our side." Snape sighed. "I gathered that she hadn't read it yet but she plans on reading tonight. The day after tomorrow is when you meet her. I will make sure she has read the book by then. After all, she is a fast reader."

Bella nodded affirmation to Snape's words. "This is good news then?"

"Yes."

"Thanks you Severus. If that is all?"

"My apologies, yes. I must be off. Dumbledore does not know I am here." Have a good evening." Snape sauntered out the room headed towards the floo.

Meanwhile, Bella made her way back to her room where Narcissa was waiting. "Cissy. You remember what I told you about the prophecy? The girl in it?"

"Yes, Bella. I remember. Have you found the girl?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes, but she is not who you might expect. But do remember the prophecy says she's of the opposite camp meaning with Dumbledore."

"Stop dodging my question Bella. Who is it?"

"Potter's best friend. The know-it-all."

"The Granger girl?!" Narcissa's eyebrows shot to her hairline.

"Yes, can you believe it? Apparently she shares the brain of that of a genius." The dark woman smirked.

"Bella, you know what this means?"

"This war will be harder than I thought. It's a war of manipulation."

"And who can piss you off first." Narcissa added quietly. Bella smiled.

"Exactly. But we won't be the ones to do it." Bella gave a cackle.


	3. Heart like Stone: Chapter 3

**Alright! So here is another chapter! I haven't gotten any reviews yet. Does anyone read Bellamione anymore?! Ugh. Anyways, please review. They make chapter go out faster. I usually post a chapter a day but it you R&R then maybe more will go up in a single day. We'll see. Also my chapters are 2,000+ words so they will become longer if I get more followers. I'm still remodifying my other stories so be patient please.**

**This story is dedicated to my love on instagram: ddarksides**

**She has a Bellamione Fanfic up to so please check that out. Link is in her bio on Insta.**

***ALL RIGHTS REGARDING A SOULVAMP BELONG TO ELOISE LESTRANGE. ((BOOK WILL BE OUT FALL OF 2015))**

**~1stSoulVamp**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER….still wish I did though.**

Heart like Stone

CHAPTER 3

Hermione woke up to a thunderstorm the next morning as did all the other girls in the dorm. She sighed knowing tomorrow she would have to meet the woman that has invaded her dreams that past few days. Last night she had forgotten to read the damn book the Headmaster gave her. Seeing as it was the weekend and she couldn't go outside she got dressed and went to the library to read in peace. Entering the library Hermione nodded to Madame Pince and went to a secluded corner. There she set up a silencio and a muffliato so she wouldn't be heard. She also set up a concealment charm so no one could find her. When the wards were set up Hermione sat down in the old chair that was situated in the corner of the room. She opened up the old book.

It wasn't thick, it was actually quite small but so was the print. It had so much in so little space Hermione gathered as she flipped the pages. She closed the book and studied the cover. Plain gold letters encrypted on the hardback book was the word SoulVamps. Why would Dumbledore give her a book on an old magical creature. Hermione left the book there and trusted her wards. It would not be seen. She walked up to the desk where Madame Pince was.

"Ma'am. Can you tell me where I can find any books on SoulVamps?" Hermione asked. Madame Pince lowered her skeptical.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Granger, but none of whatever those are, are in the library. Not even in the Restricted Section. I haven't heard about those in all my life. I can't help you." The librarian gave a sad smile. Hermione nodded and slowly walked back to her spot, confusion written on her face. Nothing in this library was on SoulVamps. Dumbledore must have gotten it somewhere else or had it. But why would he give it to her? Certainly not for a good read. The Headmaster does everything with a purpose. Hermione decided to crack the book and find her answers there. She sat back down and opened the old hardcover.

Inside though she saw an inscription with ink. The ink was dry and looked old to but that wasn't what surprised her. It was the name. It read;

_Bellatrix Black. 1961. To my dearest daughter, I give you this gift in the hopes that you use it wisely. Your heritage should not be hidden. This will be a great read for you. Happy Birthday. -Mother_

That would mean it was given to Bellatrix as a gift before Hogwarts, when she was ten. It was also given as a gift by her mother who knew her heritage? That doesn't make sense. She should know her heritage, her mother would tell her in person. Hermione was getting confused even more so she decided to just read the old book. There were authors' acknowledgements before she finally got to the real thing.

_Origin_

_A SoulVamp is a cousin of the Primal Mage. Their powers are closely matched to the Primal however they have their own form besides being humanoid. Generally Primal Mages have one primal _animal_ form. However, SoulVamps do not. Their form cannot be easily drawn nor easily distinguished among any living animal in existence. If you've spotted one or every seen one stay clear away. Like Primal Mages they are extremely valuable and known for their power. Few have been documented by the Ministry however they hide from detection, usually. If you think you've encountered one please read the list below, if you have not skip the list and read on._

_SoulVamps usually have;_

_-high intelligence._

_-quick reflexes._

_-recited something before it happened._

_-strong manipulation skills._

_-mastered wandless magic._

_-knowledge of you even if they might never have met you before._

_-superhuman strength and speed._

_-amazing healing powers._

_-their own communication (it sounds sort of like static on the radio as well as clicks, chirping, growling, and high pitch laughing)_

_They can also sense the presence of another SoulVamp nearby. Like a werewolf they have will have the urge to find that particular SoulVamp. If you were to stall them or keep them they will usually squirm under the pressure of your attention and the urge to mate. Usually the urge to mate is harder and they might somehow excuse themselves and dash off or will go sprinting off without any explanation. In addition, SoulVamps mate for life and will take as long as necessary to find 'the one'._

_SoulVamps usually live up to around 900 years. Their appearance stops changing at the age of 16. They do not look like men or women but teenagers. At age 16 they basically stop growing, but their brains continue to grow. A SoulVamp may not know they are one until around the age they stop growing. If they are born into a SoulVamp family they probably already know. If they were not born into a family of SoulVamps they usually find out at age 16 when their powers start to grow. The urge to mate becomes stronger, senses are sharper, magic can be used wandless, and headaches become more frequent due to all the knowledge they might hold. OCD might occur as SoulVamps also have a strong pull to want to know more as well. They'll excel in any area and are usually from families that are better off (rich)._

_Mating_

_SoulVamps typically mate with the same sex. However, there is no problem with that. SoulVamps have four genders, male, female, menfe, and femen. Males and Females are easily distinguished, however Menfe and Femen are not. _

_Menfe:_

_A Menfe has the breasts of a male but the nether regions of a female._

_Femen:_

_A Femen has the breasts of a female but the nether regions of a male._

The book slammed shut and echoed throughout the library. Hermione breathed slowly with newfound information. It was so much. Four genders? What? She decided to sort through what she learned. Okay so, Bellatrix was most likely a SoulVamp. Bellatrix does come from a rich family, she is of pureblood. Her mother knew of Bellatrix's 'heritage' so she must come from a family of SoulVamps. So would Narcissa and Andromeda be one too? Probably. Then why hasn't it been recorded? What gender is Bellatrix? Wait, why would she ask that? Does she really want to know _that?_ Nope.

Hermione realized that she had turned sixteen a few months ago. She has gotten headaches, her homework is neater, she was practicing wandless magic now, she had O's in all her classes. But what didn't fit was that she wasn't from a rich family. The book said usually they come from a good family, maybe Hermione was the one that didn't fit in the "usually" category. Somehow all this tied to the prophecy that she will learn tomorrow.

"Dumbledore knows, and he hasn't told me." Hermione cursed under her breath. She needed her questions to be affirmed and the only one that has been in the other camp was Snape. He must know about Bellatrix. The Dark Lord was not keeping what Bellatrix was a secret, in the enemy camp, at least. He might know and it was worth a shot. Hermione quickly packed her things and made her way to the Potions Master's office.

She knocked lightly on the door. "Professor Snape?"

A stern 'enter' came from inside. Hermione walked in and closed the door behind her. She turned around and took a seat in front of the greasy-haired man.

"Does Dumbledore know what I am?"

Snape shook his head, "Neither does he know the prophecy Mrs. Granger." He knew she would come soon looking for answers. She was smart.

"Do you?" The brunette asked.

Snape shook his head again. "The Dark Lord hasn't told me the prophecy. He fears the Headmaster will use legilimens on me. I do however know of Bellatrix." When Hermione Leaned forward he knew he had struck home.

"What of Bellatrix?" Hermione asked.

Snape folded his hands on the desk and sighed. "Mrs. Granger, I can confirm that Bellatrix is a SoulVamp. You are her mate." He paused letting that sink in. When her expression hadn't changed he continued. "She will tell you the prophecy tomorrow. I must warn you since she is your mate, you will have the uh…urge to uh… mate right then and there Mrs. Granger. Do not jump at her when you walk in the room." He smirked seeing Hermione scowl. He also knew something else that made him smirk harder. He decided to rush it out. "Also Bellatrix is a femen. I suggest you read more about mating."

Hermione's face turned red at Professor Snape's next words. "Uhm, uh, thank you Professor. But there is one more thing." The man in questions raised his eyebrow to continue. "I'm from a poor background. How can I be a SoulVamp?"

Snape answered, "The book said 'usually' didn't it?" With that, Snape swept out of the room, his robes billowed behind. Hermione sat in the chair contemplating. She was one and so was Bellatrix, they will be able to mate, she'll have the urge to mate when she saw her, she just found out what she was, she was being forced for the good of the Order to do this, and she wanted to vomit. She ran out of Professor Snape's office and ran in the nearest lavatory and vomited in an empty stall. Not only was she an outcast in the Wizarding World. She was also one in the SoulVamp society and her mate was the most sadistic Deatheater. "_If only she knew the prophecy now, would it help her to not vomit so much."_ Hermione thought before she released another round of dinner from last night in the toilet.

Bellatrix was again summoned to the throne room to go over what she was to do tomorrow when she met her soulmate. She bowed upon entering.

"My Lord."

"Bella, Snape had just sent me a letter. The girl was asking about you." Bellatrix cocked a brow. "He has given her all the information. The only information she is missing is the prophecy. That's what you will give her tomorrow. Bella," Bellatrix looked at her Dark Lord. "I want her with my mark. I want her on my side. Give me her, marry her, and with my victory and your help I will enlighten the creature laws and give you the power to rule alongside me. You know me Bella. All I care about is power. Give me that and I will give you whatever you want." Voldemort said.

"Yes my Lord."

"Are you excited for tomorrow?"

"More so then I can say my Lord."

"Good, good. Now may I ask?"

"Of course my Lord."

"Where did the book Severus gave her come from?"

"My own library sir. Back at Black Manor."

"That's what I thought Bella, That's what I thought. Clever. You're dismissed." The man hissed.

Bellatrix bowed and left. She couldn't wait to see her lover, well not yet, but she couldn't wait to see her soulmate in the flesh. She had seen her once or twice but she had been caught up in the battles that had raged around her at that point.

She made her way down the halls and came upon the room Narcissa and Lucius shared. Narcissa sat alone hugging a pillow on the bed.

"Cissy?" Bellatrix knocked on the door and came in without entry.

"Bella."

"What's wrong?"

"Lucius is on a mission."

"Well Cissy you know that-"

"Draco is with him." Narcissa rushed.

Bella sympathized for her sister. She loved her to death. It was a shame Bella was the only child born as a SoulVamp. Neither of her sisters were ones. They were still pureblood. They just didn't carry the SoulVamp genes. "Cissy, someday it was bound to happen and I know you still wish he was the chubby toddler running around here, but he isn't. I must say though, he has been a dashing young man and is doing well with the other Deatheaters."

Narcissa smiled a little but then worry etched her face again. "What if something happens to him?"

"Then I shall heal him." Bella stated.

"Thank you."

"Any time Cissy. Now I must prepare for my meet tomorrow." Bellatrix left the blonde mother and returned to her own quarters. She still had to pick out which black dress to wear.

**Okay done with this chapter. Next chapter she will meet Hermione. No there won't be smut in the next chapter but maybe the chapter after that. ;) who knows? Thanks for reading!**

**~1stSoulVamp**


	4. Heart like Stone: Chapter 4

**Okay I'm back. I had a serious decision whether to take this down completely or continue it. I couldn't just leave you hanging so I'll try and finish this story. I don't know where it is currently headed but I have a few ideas. Oh still looking for a BETA. Here's the chapter I promised you, next one might have smut and might not so be warned. Also, I'm still remodifying my other stories so be patient please.**

**This story is dedicated to my love on instagram: ddarksides**

**She has a Bellamione Fanfic up to so please check that out. Link is in her bio on Insta.**

***ALL RIGHTS REGARDING A SOULVAMP BELONG TO ELOISE LESTRANGE. ((BOOK WILL BE OUT FALL OF 2015))**

**~1stSoulVamp**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER….still wish I did though, even more everyday.**

Heart like Stone

CHAPTER 4

Hermione's chest constricted. That morning she had woken up feeling more nauseated than a pregnant women. She could not believe today was the day she would meet her "mate". She didn't want to believe it either. But she knew she must do it, for the Order, and for herself as well. She had to find out what the prophecy was about. She hated not knowing things. It wasn't like her to not have an answer for everything. The know-it-all lived for answers and not having any killed her. She breathed in deeply, going through what she believed would happen today.

She would attend normal classes, the normal meals, and then when classes end she would get a few hours to get ready, and the with Tonks and Dawlish they would walk to the Shrieking Shack where hopefully she wouldn't die by the insane murderer known as Bellatrix. She remembered everything was on mutual ground. No one was to pull wands unless necessary. Although no one was to attack either. They would have dinner there (as informed by Dumbledore late last night), and then discuss the prophecy. Secret Oaths were to be administered for the sake of keeping the prophecy to confidentials. Hermione prayed that everything she was told was true because that's all she had and she doesn't go out on whims.

Making her way down to breakfast she spotted the messy black mop of hair next to fire-red hair, claiming her two best friends. She made her way over and sat across from them.

"Blimey 'Mione. You look like you swallowed a puking pastel." Ron said, mouth full of food already, typical.

"It's just I'm nervous today."

"About what?" Harry asked simply.

"Well, uh, the usual, getting through the day." Hermione lied.

Harry could see. Hermione was terrible at lying, but the understanding in his green eyes shown. Thankfully Ron hadn't seen her face as it was buried in food and the Daily Prophet. He gave her a grunt and that was his answer.

"Well I'm sure it'll be okay." Harry mentally added, "_okay as any day,"_ but then realized that wouldn't have sounded right. It wouldn't be like any other day if Hermione was showing signs of nervousness and vomiting.

Hermione gave her thanks through her eyes. "Okay I'm off to classes. Good luck today and remember, go straight to homework because I'm not gonna do it for you tonight."

"Wha?" Ron's fork clattered to the plate.

"You heard me." Hermione's voice gave finality. "Bye." She turned around and she was off.

All through her classes, going from one to another, she was a puddle of panic and anxiousness. It was unlike Hermione to be seen like this. She's been asked a few times what was wrong but she would merely shake her head. She couldn't tell them the truth. They wouldn't understand. They'd bind her as traitor and she would never have any friends again. Why was she doing this again? Why would she risk it all? _Because it could save the entire Muggle and Wizard race._ Or so she kept telling herself.

As Hermione entered her last class she was to the last nail. When the class was over she was to her last nerve. She made her way to the Gryffindor Common Room. Oddly and gratefully enough her two friends were already sitting and doing homework.

"Hey, Hermione."

"Harry, Ron, you're actually doing your homework? Early?!"

"Well yeah, you said you wouldn't do it so we have to." Ron pointed out.

"Well, huh. How about that?" Hermione smiled all the way up to her room until she saw the simple but elegant dress laid down on her bed. "Fuck." The mission came back to her.

"So who are you going to meet?" Ginny said from her bed next to Hermione's.

"OH MERLIN! Ginerva Weasley don't you dare scare me like that again, you hear?"

Ginny just snickered. "Sorry. So who's the bloke?"

_Oh merlin, Ginny, really?_ "Uhm well he, uh, he's nice." Hermione stuttered.

"Hermione, You can just tell me it's a girl."

"GINNY!"

"What Hermione?" Ginny brought her voice down to a whisper. "Is it a girl?"

"Yes. But, uh, I won't tell you who."

"Fair enough." Ginny shrugged. "By the way."

"What Ginny?"

"I knew you were lesbian."

"Get out Ginerva now! Before I hex you arse!"

Ginny high-tailed is out but was full on giggles. "That Ginny." Hermione muttered. She continued with what she was doing. Oh merlin, what was she doing? Why doesn't she just say she can't do it? Because where's that Gryffindor courage? Where is the brave in her? Where is the answer? Where is the happy ending? Without those questions constantly in her head she would be beyond not doing this. "Come on Hermione." With a flick of her wrist her simple dress was on. She took a potion out from her trunk and massaged it through her dry hair. It instantly became straight. She brushed it out and then when she thought it was good enough she braided it. Then she sprayed some vanilla bean perfume on her pulse points. She got her strawberry colored lipstick and applied a minimum of that. She put on mascara but didn't want the eye shadow. When she was ready it was nearly tie. She took a clutch and put an undetectable extension charm on it and slipped her wand inside.

Exiting the portrait hole from the Common Room she was met by Dawlish and Tonks. She heaved in a deep breath and nodded to them, ready to go. She was escorted in the late hours of the evening to the Shack that gave her unpleasant dreams since third year. She never thought she would go back nor did she want to.

Standing outside the Shack, the evening was cool, and the breeze was there but out of sight. Lights were on but no movement and no sound. Hermione nudged Tonks.

"Are they here yet?"

Tonks shook her head. "You are to arrive first. We are suppose to get you situated and then stand outside the doors."

"Well then," Hermione drew in breath, "shall we?"

Tonks gave a firm nod and both Aurors walked in first and checked every room, making sure the agreement was not broken and no extra Deatheaters were to be there on a planned attack. When all was safe down below they headed to each floor to look and then came to the last floor. Inside one of the rooms where the light was flooding from was a dinner table. It was set with a black blanket but interwoven gold stitching every here and there making it look beautiful. Gold candles were lit and currently stood in the middle where all the food was laid as well. There were fruit, vegetables, meats, breads, and desserts. It seemed like an efficient meal. Two places were set, with a china salad bowl and plate. The eating utensils were silver. Hermione sat down in the one nearest the door in case she needed and escape. She placed the enchanted clutch on the table and waited.

Waiting was probably the hardest thing for Hermione to do, because then there is time to reflect. Hermione did not want to reflect on her decisions. Tonight of all nights, was not the night to chicken out on the potential of war.

"Hermione, we will be outside the door." Tonks said gesturing and then closing the door.

Hermione breathed in and out and waited. At first she thought Bellatrix wouldn't come because it was taking a long time, though when Hermione checked her watch it had really only been 15 minutes. She waited 5 more. She heard the distinct sound of someone flooing in from down below. She gasped when she felt a strong pull. It was painful and lovely at the same time, like if she didn't answer the pain would last more. Hermione heard a sound outside the door and the pull was stronger. She was definitely here. Hermione gritted her teeth for what was to come and she really hated what was happening, the pull wouldn't stop, it was lusty but concerned for her well being, ravenous but tamed, hungry but satiated all at the same time. It was an addiction but with a treatment. Hermione wanted more and more. This was what Snape meant. It was the mating call. But Hermione must not answer it now. She tried to squash it down which didn't prove to be that difficult actually, probably because it involved her too. And then the door opened.

Bellatrix was at Black Manor getting ready. Rodolphus had a 'serious injury' and died from it (meaning the Dark Lord disposed of him after Bellatrix had pointed out that she couldn't seduce the girl when she was bound to him), thus she was once again a Black and now widowed. She loved how the Dark Lord worked.

"Cissy, why have you stopped by?"

"I came to help you get ready." Came the soft reply. Bellatrix smiled.

"Cissy, come here. You can't help me if you aren't in the room." Bellatrix laughed a genuine laugh only few have heard.

The blonde mother quietly walked in. "What do you need help with."

"Well first can you get my zipper." Bellatrix turned around and removed her hair from her back to give allowance to the zipper of her dress. Her creamy skin and bra free back gave the impression that Bellatrix was commando under it. Narcissa walked silently over and pulled the zipper up. Stepping back Bellatrix examined it. "How do I look?"

Narcissa made a face. "Modest."

Bellatrix laughed again. "That was what I was going for. I don't want to scare the girl off now do i? I can't show her my boobs just yet."

"Or you dick."

"CISSY! Watch you language!"

Narcissa gave a sly smile. "Oh Bella, you know me."

"Harmless until it strikes, am I right?"

Narcissa giggled and nodded. "Yes, very right indeed. Now you have to go or you'll be late and I hate when anyone is late for something."

"Oh Cissy wait!" Bellatrix rushed over. "Here put this one me quick." From off the dresser Bellatrix pulled out a black box. It was a serpent with red ruby eyes in the middle of the Black Family crest. Narcissa rushed over to her sister and snapped the necklace on quick. Bellatrix readjusted it. "How do I look now?"

"Fine Bella." The sisters both turned to the doorway. The Dark Lord stood there. "No need to bow Bella just go on the date. I do not have the patience to have you late." The Dark Man whisked away.

"Go Bella. You look great!"

Bellatrix gave one final nod and Yaxley and McNair entered. They went into Bellatrix's fire place and flooed there first and then Bellatrix. She gave Narcissa one final look and then banished into a green flame.

Bellatrix entered the room. She tried not to think of the pull or else for sure it would give her a raging boner, which she did not want now. It would scare Hermione off and then the Dark Lord would punish her for petty hormones. Hermione sucked in breath. She was beautiful but with a dangerous aura. Hermione was not to forget where this witch had come from, nor her past crimes. She tried to keep a stone face.

"Miss. Lestrange."

"Miss. Granger. Pleasure to meet you."

"Right well, I wish it was under different circumstances." Hermione said stiffly moving her already straight utensils even straighter.

"Yes, indeed. I can tell already, that you do not wish to be here. You merely want information?"

"I, how did you know?" Hermione questioned.

"Keep your walls up dear, and it's not that hard to read a person's face either." Bellatrix mused.

Hermione gasped at having her walls down. She had been taught to keep them up by Snape in the little time she had before meeting Bellatrix. It had to have been the pull.

"It wasn't the pull dear."

"Fuck."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Bad language dear. Now this is only our first date." Bellatrix gave a feral grin.

Hermione gulped. "This isn't a date. It's for information. And I see you have some to share with me?"

Bella's smile dropped. "Alright let's cut the bullshit. You and I are destined to be mates. If you cannot believe that then you better get it through that pretty little head of yours now dear. I can promise you one thing but that is only if you are my mate and that is protection and choice."

"The Order has given me protection and choice." Hermione fought.

"Have they? Did they protect you first year when you had to figure out the devil snare? Second year did they save you from being petrified? Or how about third year did they save you from Lupin? Who just so happens to be in the Order? Or-"

"Okay! So they haven't protected me, but it was also my own doing as well. But they gave me choice."

"So naïve. They didn't give you choice because they didn't give you protection. My dear it is a cycle. It is a vicious one too but it must be learnt. Honey, you and I are pawns, just like Harry." Bellatrix stated.

All Hermione heard was undoubtly true but she would never admit it. Where was the Order all those times? Or Dumbledore even? Was she a pawn? Just like Bellatrix said? It seemed so. But that doesn't make it true.

"Well you're wrong. I'm not a pawn."

"And you're a terrible liar, Hermione dear, believe what you want but ultimately you know what is right and what is wrong here. " Bellatrix took a sip of wine that she had poured herself from the table of laden goods.

Hermione sat silently mulling it over. She wasn't gonna turn on her friends and she wasn't going to join He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. That was out of the question. But what Bellatrix said, Hermione could see.

"One thing is, we play dirty, and when you play dirty you don't have to lie, right? Hermione we can be many things but one thing we are not is liars. I could talk forever but there is something you wanted to know right."

Hermione hesitated. She wasn't sure with all the new information, but with more, there could be better results. "Yes, the prophecy."

"Ah yes. The prophecy. Care to know?"

Hermione nodded.

"_Two Daughters of mother Earth shall be born,_

_Both will have the power to persuade the war,_

_But beware if you only have one,_

_For the devastation would be great,_

_And no one would have won._

_To use them to their full power,_

_One king of two kings shall have them in the hour,_

_Extremists they are,_

_Power and Manipulation play a key role,_

_The treasures the war brings will go far._"

"So it means?"

"So it means you and I, with our combined unity can win the war with one king as our ruler." Bellatrix explained.

"I don't like the sound of that." Hermione sipped her water slowly. She was not one to drink, especially when she was not of age.

"Oh but my love, it is the prophecy so it is but the truth."

Hermione heard the flirtation and surprisingly she didn't mind. She didn't know but the pull was making her feel more roomy with Bellatrix as it was doing the same to the dark witch.

"Prophecies always come true, but they can also be change. Can't we change it?"

"No, Hermione, no. You shouldn't mess with old magic that is contained in the prophecy."

Hermione thought slowly. "How old is it?"

"As old as when I was a youngster at Hogwarts."

Hermione's eyes widened. "That's old-er-I mean not that your old its just that's-"

Bellatrix laughed her genuine laugh which pleased Hermione as it was not her insane cackle. "Oh hon, it's okay. I simply am old."

Hermione laughed. "No, I didn't mean that."

"Of course not." Bellatrix giggled with that sort of mischievous glint in her eyes. "Care to have some of the food, let's not have it go to waste shall we?"

Hermione thought she might as well. It didn't seem that Bellatrix would jump at her, or poison the food as she was watching it the whole time. "Might as well." She replied.

An hour later and the food had magically vanished along with the plates after they were done eating. It had been wonderful. The food had been delicious. The small talk the witches had made was enjoyable and they surprisingly did not want it to end for either of them. But they knew they had to report to the 'two kings' and Hermione was way past curfew as it is (even though she had gotten a free pass).

"Well, it's been a lovely evening." Hermione rested her elbows on the table.

"Indeed kitten." Halfway through their small talk Bellatrix had taken a liking to the nickname kitten as Hermione reminded her of one. "I must go. I cannot keep the Dark Lord waiting."

"When will I see you again?" Hermione inquired.

"Eager are we?"

"Don't tell me you aren't as well."

"Touché. I will see you when I can, I shall write but nothing more. Until next time." Bellatrix leaned in and gave a soft kiss, so unlike her, on the jaw of Hermione's mouth. She got up to leave and went out the same door she came in leaving with Yaxley and McNair. They flooed back to Black Manor, soon to report to the dark man.

Hermione touched the spot where she had been kissed by the dark witch. She felt no regrets last night and this was by her own mind because the pull was gone once Bellatrix had left. She walked to the door holding her clutch.

"Let's go Tonks, Dawlish. We have a headmaster to report to."

**This was a long chapter (in my terms). I'm sorry if the story seems to be going fast. I try to get detail in so it slows it down but I'm just a fast reader and I like stories that get to the whole shabam, so if it feels rushed please review and I'll try my best to slow it down for all of you. Until next time.**

**~1stSoulVamp**


	5. Heart like Stone: Chapter 5

**Okay back with chapter 5. I want it to come to everyone's attention that first, I'm glad people still read Bellamione, and second, this story is being co-written by me and ResidentReject. Also this chapter doesn't have smut due to transpiring events. , I'm still remodifying my other stories so be patient please.**

**This story is dedicated to my love on instagram: ddarksides**

**She has a Bellamione Fanfic up to so please check that out. Link is in her bio on Insta.**

***ALL RIGHTS REGARDING A SOULVAMP BELONG TO ELOISE LESTRANGE. ((BOOK WILL BE OUT FALL OF 2015))**

**~1stSoulVamp**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

Heart like Stone

CHAPTER 5

**Hermione POV**

While walking back to the castle with Tonks and Dawlish, the gears in Hermione's head were forcefully turning, trying to make sense of this new turn of events. _Why had she done that?_ Bellatrix was a Death Eater for Merlin's sake and the most notorious one as well. She was most likely a master Occlumens so she couldn't be sure if the dark witch was lying for the sake of her cause or genuinely trying to pursue a relationship with her. Although Bellatrix had made it quite clear that the dark didn't lie, even though they _definitely _play dirty. Nothing good had come out of that absurd scheme that was for sure. Feeling as though if her heart beat any faster it would pop out of her chest, Hermione began to take deep pulls of the slightly cool evening air_. I only went to meet her because Dumbledore made me, it had been for information only. It certainly had nothing to do with the fact that she felt a pull from Bellatrix. NO! There was no pull._Hermione shook her head as if it could dislodge her feelings for Bellatrix. _It must've been some sort of "butterfly-in-stomach" charm or "sweaty palm" hex that Bellatrix cast on her when she wasn't looking. What she felt was merely a sick way for Bellatrix to cover up what had actually been happening. It was just magic, I don't have feelings for Bellatrix at all. Right? _Now that she was away from her, when Hermione thought of the Death Eater all she felt was disgust. Of course she couldn't love the insane witch, she was bloody insane! This was _clearly _ a clever plot cooked up by Voldemort to have his best lieutenant to sway Hermione to the dark side. _Oh but I'm clever as well, they don't call me the brightest witch of my age for nothing. _She wouldn't fall for this trick like the rest of the Order had, and she certainly wouldn't develop any feeling for Bella. The prophecy, if it is real, didn't even say that they had to be together as in a relationship, we could just be… Earth acquaintances. Just because Dumbledore and Bellatrix think we have to be in a relationship doesn't mean it's actually true.. they could've… misunderstood the prophecy, that's it! Dumbledore's getting quite old anyways, it's a wonder he still has all his teeth, let alone all his marbles.

A sharp knock on the Headmasters door and pulled Hermione out of her thoughts and she realized they were already at the Headmaster's office.

"Come in," was the soft reply.

Steeling herself, Hermione stiffly crossed the threshold in the headmaster's office. Hearing no other footsteps, Hermione turned around to realize that Tonks and Dawlish had abruptly turned back and were now standing guard at the door she had just walked though.

"Miss. Granger, how did the dinner go?" A twinkle could be seen in the Headmaster's eye.

"Fine, sir." Hermione forced out. Gah! Why was she here, if she had realized Voldemort's stupid plan in the first place she could be lying in her bed, reading _Hogwarts: A History, _blissfully ignorant of Voldemort and Bellatrix's stupid plans. _Oh Merlin, let this be over soon._

"And the prophecy?"

"What about it?" Hermione snapped. "It's not important."

"Ah but it is, Miss. Granger. You see, without that prophecy we cannot plan our next action."

"Why does there have to be a next action, Professor? Why fight this war at all? What does this war have to do with me?" Hermione partially knew the answer to the last one though. It said it in the prophecy she was given.

"Many things, Miss Granger. This war needs to be fought and for a great reason, just like all other wars. Hermione, I need that prophecy to keep everyone safe." Dumbledore leant in, while folding his arms on his desk. "You must know how important it is, otherwise I would not have put you in harms' way tonight."

Hermione remembered something Bellatrix had said after Dumbledore had spoken.

"I won't be a pawn." Hermione mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"I won't be a pawn. I will not be a chess piece for you little game with You-Know-Who. This is ridiculous. You have put me in harm's way since I first got off the Hogwarts Express and it didn't stop there." Hermione's stated, while her voice began to rise in anger until she was almost shouting. "And not just me but Harry too! I will not sit here waiting to be moved and sacrificed in your little game of manipulation with Voldemort! Professor, believe it or not I am a human being! Bellatrix was right, you are no different than Him." They both knew which him she was referring to.

"Hermione if I am no different than Him, then are you going to run to his side?"

"I didn't say that! You both are completely… just…ugh! I used to admire you, I used to want to be like you, but not anymore! You cannot use me Professor! I have freewill! You cannot have the prophecy because I don't want it to come true and I don't want to be a part of this war anymore!" Hermione gushed. As soon as she said it she ran out of the office and down the steps. She could hear Tonks calling for her to come back but she paid her no mind. She turned down several passages before finding herself panting in from of the Fat Lady. She had tears streaming down her eyes when the portrait asked for the password.

"Lion Heart." The portrait swung open and Hermione stumbled inside. It was late and thank Merlin no one was in the common room. Silently thanking anyone who was listening that she had gotten her own room thanks to being appointed a prefect.

Already loosening her tie as she climbed the stairs to her room, she sobbed quietly to herself and thought of Harry. At least Hermione was angrily aware that they were being used whereas the boy-who-lived was completely oblivious.

Taking off the rest of her clothes she changed into her night gown and slid down to the wall next to the conjoined bathroom. She rested her head against the wall and pulled her knees to her chest. She could now see why Harry complained so much about having a destiny forced upon him. He couldn't choose his destiny and Hermione realized, neither could she.

~/-\\\~

**Bellatrix POV**

That dinner went well, I mean as well as it could. My poor mate is frightened of me and what's worse is that she keeps trying to deny the prophecy!I can't really blame her, the girl is muggleborn so she doesn't know how old magic worked. I should probably give the girl some time to sort out the new info, there's no use trying to reason with her when she's this worked up. Finding out that you're destined to be with someone can _definitely _be overwhelming and I know that better than anyone.

But I also know that if I don't report to the Dark Lord soon,I'm going to find myself on the receiving end of a particularly vicious series of Cruciatus curses.

**No One's POV**

She quickly made her way through the dimly lit halls of the newly Death Eater filled Malfoy Manor so she could conference with the Dark Lord. Hurrying past Dolohov's room, she heard a series of disgusting grunts, followed by the wails of, what sounded like, a young girl. She gagged at the sound and decided not to look into the room as she was already disgusted by the image her imagination had conjured of the room and didn't want to be disgusted even further by what Dolohov was really doing. _Men are disgusting, useless creatures, except my Lord of course, but he is not really a man Merlin for Rodolphus' little "accident". I don't think I could stand another day with that vile creature. I'm so glad that the prophecy mentions another girl instead of some idiotic, hormonal man._

Entering the throne room and bowing, she made her presence known to her Lord.

"Bella I assume you have news about the girl?"

"Yes my Lord. I gave her the prophecy, but she denies it. She is frightened of me."

"I told you to win her over, not frighten her Bella. Crucio."

Bellatrix gritted her teeth and tried to endure the mind-numbingly painful curse for what seemed like hours, but was actually a few minutes. "My Lord I did nothing to provoke her,she is unable to trust me due to my… history."

"Well make her trust you." The Dark Lord spat. "I ordered you to woo her and you couldn't even do that. You of all people should know that I punish failure based on what I did Rodolphus. However, you are my most loyal follower and I'm feeling lenient tonight. Give me one good reason why I should spare your life."

Bellatrix gulped. This man truly was feared for a reason. "My Lord, no one can get to the girl but me. I already feel the pull to her and I know she feels it too I just need some more time to win her over. She's stubborn and refuses to accept the prophecy. All I can do is try to wear down her defenses and make her see that the prophecy is real and cannot be ignored."

"Remind you of someone?" The pale man questioned.

"My Lord? I don't under-"

"She's stubborn. Won't take no for an answer and tried above all others to get in my ranks, until I finally, finally let her in." The Dark Lord cut her off.

"She's like me," Bellatrix said, allowing a small smile to grace her lips.

"That she is, my dear B-"

Suddenly, her Lord was drowned out by the wave of feelings that weren't hers. She didn't know where they had come from; sadness, anger, guilt, panic, regret. They all came to her at once. It hit Bellatrix so hard she flinched and it did not go unnoticed by leader of the dark.

"Bella, my dear what's wrong?"

The sheer force of the emotions knocked Bellatrix to her knees. Realizing these emotions were Hermione's, she began feeling the pull to comfort her mate.

"My Lord it's her", she choked out, while closing her eyes from the sheer force of the emotions. She needed to comfort the witch, HER witch. All she could think was her love and that she needed to be there for her in this time of pain and confusion. Suddenly Bellatrix felt the pull of apparating and found herself listening to the sobs of her better half.

~/-\\\~

Bella approached the young girl carefully, knowing that although her presence was unwanted by her mate, she was also needed. This was not to be taken lightly. She mulled over the possible horrible reactions that the girl could give her when she decided to just go ahead and make her presence known. She reached a tentative arm out and touched the girl.

"Go away Ginny!" Hermione screamed not looking up.

"It's not Ginny, Hermione." Bellatrix tentatively offered.

Hearing the voice of her supposed soul mate, Hermione immediately tensed. Slowly the brunette looked up to meet the eyes of the reason for her tears.

"W-Why a-a-are you h-here?" Hermione sputtered, sobbing much harder now.

Bellatrix moved close to the girl and took a deep breath of the brunette girl's minty scent before continuing.

"B-because, you sort of called me."

"I didn't c-call you. You are t-the last p-person I wanted-d to see right no-ow." Hermione mumbled through her crying.

"I could feel your emotions, love. They pulled me to you and I closed my eyes and suddenly I was apparated here."Bellatrix answered softly. "How I managed to bypass all the wards of Hogwarts undetected is beyond me. It must be because we are mates."

"No, stop saying that! We aren't mates!" Hermione spit out, fixing Bellatrix with a fierce glare through her tear-filled eyes.

Casting a glance at the tear-streaked face of her mate, it was clear that she wasn't fairing too well with the new information. Hesitantly Bellatrix scooted over until she pressed into the girls' side.

Hermione could feel the deranged Deatheater as she scooted up to her side. Hermione immediately jumped up from the wall she had been leaning on and searched for her wand. It was on her trunk, across the room.

"Do not come near me!" Hermione yelled, grasping her wand and whipping around to point it at Bellatrix.

"Love, please-"

"And stop calling me that! You don't love me! You can't love!" Hermione tried to push the dark woman away. "Please, please, please stop." Hermione cried.

Bellatrix quickly crossed the room and took hold of her hands that had balled into fists. Hermione tried to slug her but failed in her weakened state. Bellatrix softly unclasped the clenched hands, holding them flat and rubbing them until she was sure Hermione wouldn't try to hurt again. Meanwhile, Hermione was sobbing weakly against the woman's chest.

"Ssshh, love. You are tired, let's get some rest."

"You can't stay here! You shouldn't even be here!" Hermione muttered against Bellatrix's chest.

Bellatrix sighed and slid her arms around her future lover, since she obviously (and painfully) didn't love her now. "I shouldn't but I will stay to make sure you are okay."

"Why do you care so much about me?! Why can't you just stay away?"

"Because my feelings for you won't let me, and neither will the prophecy if I'm being completely honest."

Hermione snorted. "Stupid bloody prophecy." She muttered it more to herself but of course being the only one other than her in the room Bellatrix heard.

"Shh, come on." Bellatrix soothed while carefully leading the girl into her bed. She made sure Hermione was situated before she climbed in herself.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Hermione shrieked. She was tired and wanted the dark witch to go away. She really didn't care if her life was potentially in danger or not, she was too tired to think about that.

"I'm making sure you are safe."

"Get out Bellatrix." The Gryffindor practically growled.

"No, I'm not going anywhere until you are asleep." The stubborn former Slytherin replied.

"So what? You can kill me?" Hermione snorted. "Just save yourself a _Stupefy _from me and get out."

"No." came Bellatrix's stubborn reply.

Hermione rolled over to look at the witch whose scent smelled of lavender. She would have smelled really good to Hermione if she was not pissed off, tired, and if the witch was not Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Listen," Hermione glowered at her, "I have had the worst night of my life because, oh I don't know some person, you, ruined it. You need to get out now or you won't live. Merlin knows everyone would practically worship me if I were to kill THE Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Black."

"What?" Hermione asked tiredly.

"It's Black. Rodolphus is dead." Bellatrix looked away from the brunette beauty. Then she added, "Good riddance."

"He was your husband. How could you be glad that he's dead?"

"Yeah, he WAS my husband." Bellatrix emphasized. "He did terrible things to me, Granger. Things that I won't tell even you, at least until a later date.

"And why do you think that you'll still be speaking to me at a later date", Hermione asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Oh I have ways now Granger. Our everlasting bond gives me access to you at all times." Bellatrix joked.

Frowning and turning over, Hermione was none too pleased with that concept.

"I don't think I can do this."

"Do what?" Bellatrix asked while lovingly rubbing Hermione's arm but pausing when she felt Hermione stiffen.

"I don't- I don't think I can be your mate." Hermione mumbled, seeing Bellatrix's face fall."The prophecy didn't even say anything about us being mates!"

"But you feel a pull to me, don't you?"

"Yes", the lion quietly admitted, refusing to meet Bellatrix's eyes.

"I didn't see anything about mates but I can feel that it's there." Bellatrix quietly soothed, cupping Hermione's chin to bring her gaze up."I just have more faith in it, but you'll see soon kitten." Bellatrix tucked a strand of flyaway hair behind Hermione's ear.

"I can't, I don't believe in what you do."

"Which part?"

"All of it, I can't get behind the Dark Lord and what he stands for. Nor the prophecy. And I know I can't deny it forever but I'm scared." Hermione admitted. She was terrified, she knew Bellatrix hadn't done anything to her personally, but because she knew how the wizarding world tended to treat her kind, muggle-borns, since she had stepped off the Hogwarts Express at age 11, she had always been cautious, unlike Harry and Ron who would barrel through things and receive hell for it. Oh Merlin, what would they think if they found out that while they were blissfully asleep, she had had Bellatrix Black laying in her bed?!

"All I ask is that you trust me. I can keep you safe."

Hermione laughed at this. "No you can't!"

The dark witch was hurt by these words. "Yes I can!"

"No you can't! I'll never be safe in your world and I can't trust you because of your past crimes. What you did to those people was terrible!"

"I was a different person back then! Whatever happened to the past is the past?" Bellatrix was starting to lose her patience. This girl was a buzz-kill and could quite possibly be more stubborn than she was.

"Back then?!" Hermione shrieked incredulously. "You were the same person then as you were yesterday! Every time I look at you, I remember that you tortured my friend parents!"

Wincing, Bellatrix realized that the Longbottom torture was one thing she couldn't deny. Frank and Alice Longbottom were the reason that everyone in the wizarding world knew her name.

"What am I supposed to do? I can't go back in time and change what I did, Hermione!"

"Well you'll have to think of something because my mind is made up. Show me you can change for the better and I'll see about giving _us _a try."

Noting that Hermione had pulled away from Bellatrix, she sighed and closed her eyes tiredly. "Okay kitten, what do you want me to do?"

"Figure it out yourself. If I gave you a way for you to redeem yourself, who's certain that you actually feel remorse?"

"I feel love." Those words came to Bella in an instant. They had felt right to say. And she was right,the three words had rendered Hermione speechless. Hermione shyly glanced at Bellatrix, before guiltily rejecting the statement. _She's Bellatrix Black, she can't feel love._

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"You can't love me."

"Why not?"

"I'm a mudblood, remember?" Hermione spat out.

"Kitten, I don't care about your blood and neither does the Dark Lord. You are a daughter of Mother Earth and you have power. That's all he cares about and all I care about is the real you." Bellatrix moved to spoon Hermione but was stopped abruptly.

"Don't you dare."

Bellatrix gave a huff. This girl would be the death of her if she got her way. Rolling over to lay on her back, she noted that the bed was king-sized, which would_ definitely _ come in handy if she could get the stubborn girl to admit her feelings for her.

Finally breaking the tension-filled silence, Hermione said, "The real me is a muggleborn, not some daughter of Mother Earth crap."

"Regardless of what you want to call yourself, nothing you say will change my mind. It would be a privilege to have my heart broken by you, Hermione Granger."

Still slightly doubtful, even Hermione could admit that Bellatrix seemed completely invested in loving prophecy still seemed ominous and she doesn't know if she could really save the Wizarding World like everyone seemed to believe. Firmly deciding not to even _allow _ her brain to contemplate the anger she felt towards both kings the prophecy had mentioned, Voldemort and Dumbledore, Hermione closed her eyes and almost immediately fell asleep. _Bellatrix will probably be gone by the time I wake up anyways._

**Bellatrix POV**

_How could a girl as timid and vulnerable as Hermione be so infuriating? I need to find a way to get her to believe in the prophecy, and soon. The Dark Lord waits for no one and I certainly don't have forever to woo this girl. My Lord was definitely right, the girl is just as stubborn as I was at her age. I'm definitely going to have to find a way to redeem myself if I want my little witch to accept me._

**No One's POV**

Both girls twisted and turned during the night, enslaved by their own thoughts.

**Did anyone see my TFIOS quote sorta? Huh? Huh?! Well that's it for now. Please point out any flaws to me or ResidentReject. Also reviews are my newest addiction. Please follow and favorite this story. If you are up to it be sure to follow me or ResidentReject as well.**

**~1stSoulVamp**


	6. Heart like Stone: Chapter 6

**Thanks again to ResidentReject who actually doesn't make my story look like crap like if it were just me doing it alone. Chapter 6 everybody! Also, I think I'll just restart all my stories. As I read through them they are good but they are also complete bulls***. So for now they will be cast aside so I can work more diligently on this one. Also please read my other one-shot. I think it's cute but you might think its crap but you'll never know if you don't read it. So please. Be sure to check out any of ResidentReject's stuff. Any questions? Please review them to me.**

**This story is dedicated to my love on instagram: ddarksides**

**She has a Bellamione Fanfic up to so please check that out. Link is in her bio on Insta.**

***ALL RIGHTS REGARDING A SOULVAMP BELONG TO ELOISE LESTRANGE. ((BOOK WILL BE OUT FALL OF 2015))**

**~1stSoulVamp**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter. All characters unless I say otherwise belong to QUEEN JK ROWLING. I'm just playing with them and then I'll put them back where I found them.**

Heart like Stone

CHAPTER 6

**Bellatrix's POV**

Waking up next to my slumbering little witch, I was immediately thankful that she had been elected a Gryffindor prefect. Had it not been for her adorably clean personal chambers, I would've definitely been discovered, most likely by the youngest Weasel herself. Eager to stretch out the tension left behind from last night, I got up slowly so as not to wake the cub and let out a yawn. Retrieving my wand from my robes, I transformed into my animagus form and made my way over to the dresser to check myself out. Curling my tail and flicking my tail, I mused on the few who knew about my form. _Cissy, my blood traitor sister, my Lord and I suppose my little mate will know soon. I'll have to make sure she keeps her cute little mouth shut, I'm already wanted along over England for being a Death Eater, having the whole world know that I'm an unregistered animagus is going to make it nearly impossible to go about my business discretely. _

Preparing myself to apparate, a shocking thought hit me. _That old fool's wards won't allow me to apparate in here without ending up right in his office! I need to find a way out and fast so that I can report back to my Lord. I'll probably get Crucioed for hours thanks to my little disappearing act. Oh well, my mate needed me and I don't regret tending to her. _Casting a final glance on Hermione's sleeping form, I quietly slipped into the horrid looking, maroon-and-gold-filled common room.

_These disgusting Gryffindors are everywhere and there's not a surface in here that's not covered in their pathetic colour scheme! _Narrowly avoiding being trampled to death, Bellatrix cast a feral glare at a young Gryffindor that plopped down in an overstuffed armchair and began to furiously copy answers from another sheet of paper. _Idiotic lions! _I was just about to slip out of the common room behind a particularly pudgy looking first year when one of the pathetic Gryffindors have the _nerve _ to scream at me. _Filthy girl, I'll bathe you in your blood if you speak to me in that disgusting tone again!_

"Fairy come here." She picked me up and I immediately hissed at her death grip on my fur. _Do I look like a fucking Fairy? I'm the most wanted Death Eater in all of bloody England, dammit! Put me down you annoying, hormonal chit!_ Grasping my tail so hard I could feel the blood flow stopping, she was clearly not intending to let me go. Struggling, biting and clawing , I began to see stars as her viper-like grip on me tightened. _Merlin, how am I supposed to get out of this disgusting swot's arms, I need to report back to the Dark Lord!_

Throwing me down on her lap, the idiot girl unfortunately found my feline weakness: behind-the-ear scratches. _This feels so good, but it's so wrong! Stupid girl, just let me go! _Forced to listen to her idiotic conversation with a few of her pimple-faced friends in a state of unwilling pleasure, I reached wit's end quite quickly and was just about to return to my human form and kill the girl for touching my ears when my mate strode into the common room, looking slightly tired, but otherwise okay. Dressed in her usual Gryffindor robes and sluggishly rubbing her eyes, she nearly choked attempting to hold back her laughter when she recognized me. Letting out a small mew, I knew she was my only hope of escaping this moronic girl's clutches before I suffocated to death.

"Hey Penny." Hermione said, after carefully making her way over, amusement clearly written on her face.

"Hi 'Mione." The girl now dubbed as Penny answered.

"Can I see your cat?" My love asked.

_Thank Merlin! Hermione will free me and I'll be able to return to my Lord with my ribs mostly intact._

"Why?" Penny asked, tilting her head with a dim look in her eyes.

"Her fur looks really soft and pretty so I wanted to pet her. Is she new?" Hermione asked as I was finally handed over to my love. _Finally out of the dimwit's death grip and my mate called me pretty! Your day's turning itself around already Bella! _Feeling my mates hands soothingly rubbing gown my spine, I was content to lay in her arms for the rest of my days, but I had to force my eyelids to stay open as I knew my chance to escape would arise soon.

"Yes, she's new. My parents sent her over a couple of weeks ago. Her name's Fairy."

Hearing Hermione quickly turn her laugh into a cough, I quickly entered her mind to re-affirm her respect for me. _Call me Fairy one more time and you'll receive the honour of meeting my master personally, Penny girl. _Seeing Hermione throw a glare at me, I slipped out of her mind and let a small pout show on my face. My queue arrived when Hermione tried to hand me back to the she-devil, I leaped out of her arms and made a mad dash for the exit. Racing down the corridors, I could hear the stupid girl call for me and my love apologizing to the girl as I was overwhelmed with relief. _Good thing Hermione showed up, or I would've had to kill the girl. _Unfortunately, my escape was not as smooth as I had hoped it would be, seeing as the corridors were packed wall-to-wall with students going to breakfast. Darting in between legs to avoid being stepped on, I finally broke free of the crowd when I was rudely shoved into the Great Hall. _Wow, this place is way bigger when you're a cat. I wonder what else looks different. _Hearing a voice calling out that asinine name, _Fairy, _ I carefully look up to see, not the Penny girl, but the old fool himself, Dumbledore. _Merlin, he probably knows it's me! _Darting out from under the table, I shot back up the stairs and into an empty corridor. Hearing faint footsteps behind me, I knew I had to make a decision quickly if I wanted to avoid being thrown back into Azkaban. Slipping past a slightly open door, I nudged it shut with my head and transformed into my human form.

"Merlin's balls, I need to find a way out of here before they flay me alive!"

Glancing around the room, I noticed a decrepit looking fireplace and a small pouch of the dark powder that could transport me to safety. Rushing over and nearly tripping over what appeared to be a confiscated chocolate frog, I grabbed a handful of powder and was just about to jump into the floo when shouts in the hall caught my attention. Diving into the floo, I was barely able to shout "Malfoy Manor!" before seeing the door burst open and flashes of red.

Trying to avoid vomiting from the unpleasant nausea that came with the green flames of floo travel, I fell out of the floo and, realising my eyes were closed, I tentatively opened them to reveal the dining room of Malfoy Manor, complete with an angry Dark Lord, a frightened looking Narcissa and a smug Lucius.

"M-my lord, I-"

"Crucio!" I flinched and tried to fight the pain. I could tell my Lord was furious with me as this was one of his more ruthless Crucios and he was keeping me under for much longer than usually. Finally letting up, I scrambled to make amends.

"My Lord I-I'm so sorry."

"Stand up! And for Merlin's sake, stop stuttering Bella! You're a Death Eater, not a nervous schoolgirl!"

Quickly glancing into his blood red eyes, I shivered at how much anger was there.

"My Lord, she called to me. I don't know how, but when I felt her emotions, my body acted on its own and pulled me to her." It didn't explain why I was gone the whole night and most of the morning, and I knew I would end up writhing in pain again very soon.

"Narcissa, Lucius. Leave the room. Now." The Dark Lord hissed out.

Throwing me a frightened look, Narcissa moved to scurry out of the room. Looking into her eyes, I gave her a comforting look so she wouldn't worry, but I had a sinking feeling that this wouldn't end well for me. _This is the Dark Lord, I'll be lucky if I'm able to walk after he's through with me._ Hearing the door close being the two Malfoys, I closed my eyes and braced myself for the pain.

**Hermione POV**

Waking up this morning and finding my bed empty, I wasn't the least bit surprised. _She's Bellatrix Black, why would she want to stay the night? _Getting dressed and walking into the common room yielded the biggest surprise of my life. Bellatrix Black, trapped in the clutches of Penny, the most dimwitted girl in all of Gryffindor! After allowing her to escape, devastating Penny in the process, I quickly escaped down the Grand Moving Staircase and into the Great Hall. Walking over to the Gryffindor table and sitting across from Harry and Ron, I let out a sleepy, "Good morning".

"'Mione, you missed the joke of the century! Dumbledore and half of all the professors went on a mad hunt for a bloody cat!" Ron sprayed excitedly, showering me with a mouthful of his breakfast. Opening my mouth to express my disgust at his poor table etiquette, I suddenly realized that the cat must've been Bellatrix. _Merlin's beard! What if they caught her?! What if they sent her back to Azkaban?! _

"Th-the cat wasn't black was it?" I asked nervously, fiddling with my knife and fork.

"Yeah, why 'Mione?" Harry answered, thankfully swallowing before he did so.

"Isn't McGonagall's animagus a black cat?" I lied quickly, hoping that Bellatrix hadn't been caught.

"No, she's a grey tabby. Remember?"

"Oh yeah, must've slipped my mind." I shrugged and began gulping down pumpkin juice to avoid the conversation.

Glancing over at Ron, I noticed he seemed to be intent on stuffing as much food into his mouth as possible. "Ron, stop that! That's gross!"

"Excuse my brother Hermione." Ginny said, sitting next to Hermione and casting a disgusted glance at Ron that rivalled her mothers. "He was off playing Exploding Snap when manners were being handed out."

Giggling at the glare Ron shot a look at his sister, I reached for the salt and sprinkled some onto my eggs. "So what are you doing after classes?" Ginny asked as she bit into her toast.

"I don't know, honestly. I'll probably just end up studying in the libr-" I started nonchalantly, before being cut off by an agonizing pain between my temples, causing me to cry out loud.

"'Mione!" Ginny screamed.

Overwhelmed by the pain, I fell backwards and slammed into the floor. As Dumbledore and McGonagall rushed over to me, I covered my ears and let out a piercing screamed that forced the onlookers to flinch. I began rolling around on the floor, desperate to find way to alleviate some of this scalding pain. _It hurts so bad, where the hell is this coming from?! Merlin, it must be Bellatrix! She's in pain. _A fresh wave of pain hit me and I started to convulse with renewed vigour, prompting some of the more terrified students to begin checking their food for poison and curses.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore shouted, which, unfortunately for him, had no effect. Magnifying his voice, he shouted again, "EVERYONE SIT DOWN THE FOOD IS NOT CURSED!"

I began clawing at my skin, desperate for the pain to stop. It was the worst thing I've ever experienced; knives were plunging into skin and twisting mercilessly, with their only objective being to cause me strife. _God, I'd sell my soul if this pain would just stop! I can't take it anymore! _Gah! Whatever Bellatrix was doing, I needed her stop immediately. Feeling a tug just behind my navel, I closed my eyes and the pain finally disappeared. Hearing only whimpering and a door creaking, I knew that I was no longer in the Great Hall. _Where am I? Merlin, please let that torture be over now._

Opening my eyes to reveal what appeared to be a dining room, I spotted Bellatrix, curled into a ball and still twitching from the pain that I now knew came from her.

"Bella!" I shouted, getting to my feet to run to her, only to stop after noticing that someone else was in the room. Standing a few feet in front of Bellatrix, now fixing an angry glare onto me, was the Dark Lord in all his horrible glory. Slowly reaching for my wand, I desperately hoped that he didn't notice the fear that was rolling off me in waves. Just as I had fully unsheathed my wand, the door that I had heard earlier opened, revealing a startled Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. _Bloody hell, I'm in Malfoy Manor! Merlin Bella, why did you have to come here of all places!_

Swallowing in an attempt to regain moisture in my now dry mouth, I fixed my gaze on Bellatrix, cringing at the clear signs of torture on her body, and noting a mixture of fear and excitement in her eyes.

"Mudblood, what are you doing here?" The Dark Lord hissed, slowly and angrily._ How does Harry even think about this man without peeing himself?_

"I-I could feel Bella being tortured. She, she called me through our…" I nervously started, trying to gulp down the lump that had appeared in my throat. "Through our bond." Quickly glancing over at Bellatrix, she seemed to be recovering from her vicious punishment, and was flashing a toothy grin at me. Fixing her with an angry glare, which she shrugged off nonchalantly, I began to slowly relax, feeling safe for the moment.

"Are you okay?"

Looking at her Lord before answering, Bellatrix supplied a simple "I will be."

"Mrs. Granger," Mrs. Malfoy started hotly, "How did you manage to surpass all the wards I put up?"

"Probably the same reason that Bellatrix was able to surpass all of Hogwarts' wards." I supplied, which was met with a collective gasp.

"I tried to tell them cub." Bellatrix drawled lazily, dusting herself off and standing up.

"It was our… bond." I said tensely, feeling a twitch in my tension-filled wand arm.

"You are the other daughter of Mother Earth? This is her Bella?" Voldemort asked coolly, though being betrayed by the curiosity in his eyes.

"Yes my Lord." Bella answered with her head bowed slightly, clearly still smarting from her "punishment".

"You are free to go Bella." He said dismissively, waving a carefree hand in her direction. "But I want her on my side. No more mistakes."

"Yes my Lord." Bella answered again.

Watching Him sweep out of the room with an air of superiority, I released the breath I had been unwittingly holding when my senses were suddenly assaulted by Bellatrix.

"Bella, let go of me." I murmured into her chest.

"Kitten what the fuck are you doing here?" She rounded on me as she held me at arm's length, examining me for bruises.

"I-I don't know. I just, the bond, it brought me h-here." I stuttered.

"I thought he would kill you on the spot, you stupid, stupid girl." Bella cried happily, pulling me into another bone-crushing hug. _Is this how she felt this morning when she was being held hostage by Penny?_

"Ahem. We're still here." Narcissa stated, with a hint of a blush on her cheeks.

"Sorry," I murmured, now sporting a blush of my own, "and for your information, I happen to be the brightest witch of my age."

"Of course you are kitten. Can you stay?" She asked excitedly.

"Bella!" Narcissa warned.

"I-"

"Great, you can stay!"

"Well I didn't exactly s-"

"Blotchy! Get my room ready." Bellatrix ordered, leading me out into the hall as the wizened house elf appeared.

"Yes Mistress." And then Blotchy disappeared.

"Now Bella, I didn't say I'd stay here. And last time I checked, _we_ weren't a 'we'." I gestured between the two of us, after yanking my hand out of her death grip.

"What?" she cried incredulously, after whirling around to face me.

"I-I can't stay." I whispered, my anger disappearing after seeing the disappointment in her eyes

"I mean Dumbledore would want me-"

Entering the hall and interrupting me, Narcissa disgustedly thrust an envelope into my hands, "as soon as you left the room, an owl smashed through my window, _Miss Granger_."

_Well she's definitely not my biggest fan. _Stalking away with her husband in tow, Narcissa and Lucius stomped up the stairs and disappeared threw a doorway, with Lucius throwing me an intense glare just before the door slammed.

Taking a deep breath, I opened the letter and began reading it silently, while feeling Bellatrix's breath tickling my hair.

_Miss Granger,_

_I hope this message finds you in a better state than the one I last saw you in. If you could kindly reply with your whereabouts, I will do my utmost to have you retrieved by tomorrow morning._

_Be well, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

"I have a feeling he already knows where I am." I muttered after reading the letter, earning a cackle from Bellatrix.

"But for now you're with me kitten," she replied huskily, wrapping her arms around my waist. _She seems to happy and gentle now. Maybe she isn't the person everyone thinks she is._

Releasing her hold on all but my wrist, she led my down a series of depressing hallways with ease. _I can't believe Draco has to come back to this every summer._

Finally reaching a dark oak door with brass handles, Hermione reached forward to open it for the two of them when it suddenly swung forward to let them in.

**No One's POV**

Stepping into the room, Hermione immediately realized that she was in Bellatrix's chambers. She looked around at all the things strewn about in the room. She looked at the picture above the mantle of the three Black sisters. Hermione carefully looked at it. _Bellatrix was as beautiful then as she is now. Wait a minute, I don't think she's beautiful! Do I? _Judging by the nervous yet expectant glances that Bellatrix kept throwing at her, she was definitely trying her hardest to win Hermione over.

"This is you?" Hermione asked, pointing to the grinning dark-haired girl on the wall.

"Yes. That's me with my sisters, Narcissa, who you just saw and Andromeda."

"Do you miss her?" Hermione asked carefully, hoping to avoid one of Bellatrix's infamous tantrums.

"No, I don't. But I don't hate her either. The heart wants what the heart wants so I can't blame her for who she loves" Bellatrix answered sadly, as though she was trying to convince herself more than Hermione.

Hermione nodded and moved along to the top of Bellatrix's dresser where all her jewellery was on display.

"My mother gave me that necklace." She said quickly, gesturing to a pendant with a thin chain and a silver dragon with rubies for its eyes. "I'm supposed to pass it down when I have a daughter." Bellatrix mumbled.

"I guess your mom's gonna be disappointed then, huh? " Hermione asked, only to be met by Bellatrix's confused gaze. "Bella, even if you do find a way to win me over, what makes you think that we can have a child? We're both women."

Hermione's comment was met with a long pause that was broken by Bellatrix's sharp cackle.

"What?!" Hermione asked hotly.

"I think you forgot a not-so-tiny detail," Bellatrix sputtered through her laughter, clutching her sides and grasping the mantle to keep from falling.

"What did I forget Bella?!" Hermione cried, annoyed at being laughed at.

"I'm a Femen. And I'm just as fertile as a man!" Bellatrix stated matter-of-factly before bursting in a new round of raucous laughter.

Blushing, Hermione realized that she had completely forgotten about being a SoulVamp_. I haven't even experienced any symptoms yet, aside from my astounding intelligence of course_. _I've perfected my wandless magic, but I'm not stronger or faster, and I still have a paper cut from my History of Magic essay! But I guess I do have quick reflexes, I mean, I caught that baby bird in the Forbidden Forest yesterday and I didn't even know that there was a nest! Perhaps I am experiencing the symptoms, but I just haven't noticed._

"And because of you, I've been wanking like a hormonal teen boy every chance I get! Thanks a lot kitten." Bellatrix drawled, while wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.

"Bella stop that's inappropriate." Hermione stated, blushing bright red again.

"Oh kitten, what you do to me, you will never know." Bellatrix busted out into a fit of giggles.

Giving Bellatrix her best glare, Bellatrix launched into another, much longer, round of giggling.

Hermione sighed and sat down at the foot of Bella's bed. Closing her eyes, she felt the bed dip, indicating that Bellatrix had gotten on as well. She scooted over per command of the dark witch, Hermione found herself being spooned by Bellatrix, in what seemed to be an attempt at soothing her. After laying in silence for a few minutes, Hermione gingerly got up and asked Bellatrix for a quill and parchment. Scribbling down a quick letter to Dumbledore, assuring him that she was fine and situated at Malfoy Manor, she tied her letter to Bellatrix's raven, cheerfully named Shadow, and sent him off to Hogwarts. Hermione got up and sent her whereabouts to Dumbledore. Climbing back into bed, the two fell into a light slumber until being awakened for dinner by Blotchy.

**Next chapter will come soon and I predict smut as well after this chapter.**

**~1stSoulVamp**


End file.
